


No Harm in Trying

by flabbergabst



Series: The Captain Canary Collection [45]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Arrow - Freeform, F/M, Flash - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 01:36:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7993810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flabbergabst/pseuds/flabbergabst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara and Leonard became bestfriends during the mission. The team, together with the Flash and Arrow heroes sees that there could be something more between the two close friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Harm in Trying

Killer, Klepto, and Pyro have definitely become the best of friends inside the Waverider. All three of them have similar traits with one another. All enjoyed liquor, bar fights, and being the delinquents of the crew.

Mick has to admit. Sara is becoming closer to Leonard than he ever was. How did we confirm this? He found out that Snart showed Sara his scars and the stories behind them. Leonard never trusted anyone else with that—not even Lisa.

Although Mick has seen the two look at each other with desire and, dare he say, complete utter love (?), he didn’t press them when he confronted the two of them individually.

 

_“You like Snart?”, Mick asked Sara once while they were sparring. If playing cards was her thing with Snart, sparring was theirs._

_“Yeah. I mean, he’s like my bestfriend in this ship,” she said as she hit Mick’s bicep with her staff, “No offense.”_

_“None taken,” Mick then returned the gesture by attempting to topple the assassin over. He failed. As he was getting up, he inquired, “Do you see yourself with him? I mean, you two involved together?”_

_“What is this, a talk show?”, Sara laughed and said instead._

 

He stopped asking her after that.

But he also took the liberty of asking Snart.

 

_“Hey boss, we’ve been partners for like, 30 years now, right?”, Mick asked. They were both pulling apart their guns and were cleaning the parts._

_“Is this conversation going anywhere?,” Leonard delivered with an icy drawl._

_Mick chuckled. “Yeah. Well, I haven’t seen you in a serious relationship before.”_

_“Your point being?”_

_Mick knows that Len is glaring at him so he refused to look, but he continued._

_“I was thinking maybe you and blondie could make a great pair.”_

_It was then Leonard’s time to chuckle. “She’s my friend, Mick. Bestfriend even.”_

_“I’m guessing that’s a no?”. Mick wanted to confirm._

_But Leonard gave no answer, nor response._

 

They’re adults, Mick thought; they’d get together if they want to. So he dropped the topic.

As their mission come to a close, Leonard thought of getting something for his new friend—something to remember him by.

He gave her his ring.

“Well I know you’ll miss me so I’ll let you have it,” he said as he puts it on her.

“Wow this is cool! Although I would’ve preferred it if you give me your Cold Gun but I guess this is okay,” she smirked and joked.

“I would but you wouldn’t give me your boe staff,” Len replied.

With that statement, Sara leaned downwards to retrieve a dagger by her legs and placed it on Leonard’s palm.

“I’d give you this instead. Promise you’ll invite me for a drink in your city next time?”, she said as Leonard pocketed the dagger.

“Yeah, I promise.”

 

Rip informed Ray and Sara that they’ve just landed in Star City 2016. Before leaving the ship, Sara approached Mick, hugged him and whispered, “Hey big guy, you take care of yourself. And take care of Snart, okay?”. Then she ran towards Leonard who already has his arms open to hug her.

To the team’s surprise, the two stayed hugging. Sara then whispered to Leonard, “It was quite an adventure, meeting you. I’ll miss you, Snarty.” Then she placed a kiss on his cheek.

He simply nodded and when they broke away from the hug, he told her, “I’ll miss you too, assassin. Don’t get into too much trouble.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The three have kept in touch with each other through calls and texts but they never had a chance to meet up again. The White Canary was helping Team Arrow while Captain Cold and Heatwave were now part of the Team Flash, much to Cisco’s amusement. They were too busy saving their own cities.

Luckily, Cisco organized a party for the Barry’s birthday and he invited the Team Arrow and the Team Legends to celebrate in the S.T.A.R Labs. To his excitement, all of them responded to the invitations, even the Rogues who only agreed because they were forced by Sara.

_“This is the first time we’ll see each other, you idiots! You better be there or I’ll find your safe house and beat your sorry little asses.”_

 

The Team Flash was busy preparing the drinks when Team Legends, minus Sara and Ray, arrived. As they come in, Cisco noticed Leonard looking at the door constantly.

“What is he doing?”, the nerdy metahuman asked.

It was Mick who responded. “Probably waiting for his ‘bestfriend’”, he said while making air quotation marks.

Cisco ended up being confused but he dropped the subject. Just mere minutes before they start eating, their Star City friends arrived.

“Where’s the birthday boy?”, Felicity immediately said. Barry rushed to her and gave her a hug.

 

“Is there a Cisco here?”

Leonard heard a familiar voice resonate across the room. Oh how he missed his feisty little friend.

“Cisco here!”, the nerd approached the voice and saw her.

“Sara Lance?”, Cisco muttered. “The Sara Lance? Original Canary, now the white Canary?”, with a wide eye he looked at Sara head to toe.

“Yes,” she smiled. “I want to finally thank you for the suit. It fits well. I like it so much. I really think it suits me,” Sara replied to the still astounded Cisco.

Before Cisco could even respond, another male voice with an icy drawl stole the show, making everyone in the room look at the exchange that is happening.

“Hell yeah, it suits you,” the deep voice said.

“Snart!”, she squealed and ended up jumping on him. He immediately caught her and held her back as she wrapped her legs around him. “I missed you, crook!”

“I missed you too, assassin,” he smirked at the blonde woman he is carrying.

 

The moment Sara climbed down on him, they saw various reactions from their friends. Ray, Jax, Cisco, Caitlyn, and Martin were all stunned. Their jaws dropped to the ground. Barry, Oliver, Iris, Thea, and Laurel had their eyebrows burrowed at the sight of the two deadly legends hugging.

Mick and Kendra only had smiles on their faces.

“What’s up with all of your faces?”, Leonard said breaking the silence.

 

After a few seconds of absorbing what had just transpired, the people around them blurted their questions all at the same time.

“Are you together?”

“How did this even happen?”

“Since when?!”

”Oh I should’ve seen this coming.”

“Leonard Snart?? Hugging??”

“Another bad boy, Sara?!”

“Sara has a type.”

”Cold has a girlfriend?”

“Cold has a heart?!”

“Am I dreaming? I must be dreaming right?”

“I feel like I’m being punked right now.”

“How will you tell this to dad?”

“Felicity, calm down!”

“Breathe, Cisco!”

“Let me just say that I’m already scared of your future babies.”

“Mick, you better with shoot me with your gun.”

“This isn’t happening.”

“SOMEBODY SLAP ME”

“Okay who courted who?”

“I am naming them Captain Canary.”

 

“Enough!”, Leonard yelled as Sara giggled behind him. “We are not a couple, we’re just friends!”, he clarified.

All of them, after complaining the first time they looked at both the crook and the assassin. They agreed, all of them even Laurel, that the two makes sense.

“Oh really?”, Barry asked, “because you look good together,” earning nods from most of them.

Even Laurel chimed in with the teasing, “And he is handsome for an ex-criminal, sis.”

Now it was Sara who muted them out this time.

“Okay, I’m done. Not into social gatherings anyways. Shush, people. Happy birthday, Barry. Sorry but I need a drink. Mick?”

She turned to Mick, as if asking if he wants to join her. He spoke. “Nah. You and Snart go ahead. I’ll stay here and...socialize.”

Sara gave him a glare but just nodded. She then turned to Leonard who was already on his way out. Before the two disappeared, they heard Mick yell out, “And talk it out and come back with a decision!”

To which the rest of the heroes responded in agreement.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“What the hell was that?”, Sara said as the two bolted into Leonard’s motorcycle.

“It seems like they thought we were...together,” the man replied as he passed his own helmet to the woman at his back.

“Any bars nearby?”, Sara asked.

“Saints and Sinners.”

 

They were on their third case of beer when Leonard noticed that Sara was looking at him intently.

“Drunk already, Canary?” he asked.

The blondie immediately looked away and said no. Neither of them were drunk, but they were intoxicated with the hanging question at the back of their minds. _What if?_

Leonard blames it at their fellow heroes/legends/vigilantes for inserting this thought in his brain. He has never met man or woman like Sara and he knows that he will never meet any other like her. As a man who has always been very detail-oriented and very calculative, taking a risk as big as this might just ruin him.

What if she says no? What if the feeling isn’t mutual? He has decided. It’s worth the risk. She is.

 

“Sara,” he said, making the lady turn to him, “maybe it’s because of spending time with you and getting to know you, but long before we left the Waverider, I started to think about what the future might hold for me. And you. And me and you.”

She held his hand, kissed it, and smiled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Barry’s friends just started saying goodbye to each other when Leonard and Sara entered the room—hand in hand. The people were quite astounded but it was what they hoped for.

Laurel turned to Leonard. “You hurt her, the whole Team Arrow is gonna beat your ass.”

“He’d never,” Sara answered for him.

 

What are they? They don’t know yet. What they know is that they care for each other and although they refused to admit to each other that they’ve already fallen in love with each other, they are not letting each other go.


End file.
